A circuit breaker of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,632. However, in that circuit breaker, the hot gases from the thermal volume are mixed with the cold gases in the blast volume, thereby reducing their extinguishing power.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a circuit breaker which avoids this drawback.